


Line it Up

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Golf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Summer Drabble #61: Golf (#2)Harry and Louis go on an outing.





	Line it Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me keep my drabble skills up to date.
> 
> Thanks to Cori for the assist. :-)

"Line up the ball," Harry suggested. "Take your time."

Louis nodded, getting on his knees to place his ball on the green, leaning down to make sure it was in line with the hole.

"Take your time," Harry encouraged.

Louis checked his ball one more time, then stood, taking the club Harry held out to him.

"Don't forget to follow through," Harry offered a last note of advice.

With a nod, Louis squared himself, then placed his club behind the ball. After a small test swing, he pulled the club back and hit the ball.

He cleared the windmill. Score!


End file.
